Adventuristic DigiRangers (Season 2)
Adventuristic DigiRangers (Season 2) is the second season of DigiRangers & the sequel to Adventuristic DigiRangers. It's based on Time-Warp Sentai Retroranger 02. Characters DigiRangers Allies *'Ty & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord' *'Matt & Wild Wolf Zord' *'Isaac & Crimson Insectizord' *'Joe & Dragon Origami Zord' *'Sarah & Pteradactyl Dinozord' *'Maggie & Wildcat Zord' *'Jedi' Villains *'Digital Emperor' *'Megahorn' *'Hydrosect' *'Itassus' *'Oswald Yak' *'Vampirus' Arsenal *'D-3 DigiMorpher' - The DigiRangers' DigiMorpher. *'DigiChips' - Small chips that the DigiRangers use for calling the DigiZords. **'DigiChip of Courage' - The Blue Tricera Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Tyrannosaurus DigiZord. **'DigiChip of Friendship' - The Blue Tricera Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Wild Wolf Zord. **'DigiChip of Knowledge' - Kamen Rider Cross uses to DigiChip to call the Crimson Insectizord. **'DigiChip of Reliability' - Kamen Rider Cross uses this DigiChip to call the Dragon Origami Zord. **'DigiChip of Love' - The Pink Firebird Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Pteradactyl Dinozord. **'DigiChip of Sincerity' - The Pink Firebird Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Wildcat Zord. **'DigiChip of Hope' - Kamen Rider Climax Liner Wing Form uses this DigiChip to call Brightstar. **'DigiChip of Light' - SPD Kat Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Wild White Tiger Zord. **'DigiChip of Miracles' - A special DigiChip that gives the Blue Triceratops Ranger a power-up. **'DigiChip of Destiny' - A special DigiChip that gives the Elephant Spirit Ranger a power-up. *'Tricera Lance' - The Blue Tricera Ranger's weapon. *'Dragon Dagger' - The Blue Tricera Ranger's second weapon. *'Cross Laser' - Kamen Rider Cross' weapon. *'Fire Striker' - The Pink Firebird Ranger's weapon. *'Wing Slasher' - Kamen Rider Climax Liner Wing Form's 2-in-1 weapon. *'Hunter Claw' - The Green Hunter Beetleborg's weapon. *'Jungle Mace' - The Elephant Spirit Ranger's weapon. DigiZords *'Tri-Beetle Megazord' - A megazord that's formed when the Triceratops Dinozord & Green Hunter A.V. combine. **'Triceratops Dinozord' - The Blue Tricera Ranger's DigiZord. **'Green Hunter A.V.' - The Green Hunter Beetleborg's DigiZord. *'Horned Unizord' - A megazord that's formed when the Ankylozord & Phoenix Unizord combine. **'Ankylozord' - Kamen Rider Cross' DigiZord. **'Phoenix Unizord' - A megazord that's formed from Brightstar. ***'Brightstar' - Kamen Rider Climax Liner Wing Form's mecha. *'Burning Sphinx' - A megazord that's formed when the Firebird Thunderzord & Wild White Tiger Zord combine. **'Firebird Thunderzord' - The Pink Firebird Ranger's DigiZord. **'Wild White Tiger Zord' - The SPD Kat Ranger's DigiZord. *'Elephant Spirit Zord' - The Elephant Spirit Ranger's DigiZord. *'Tyrannosaurus Dinozord' *'Wild Wolf Zord' *'Crimson Insectizord' *'Dragon Origami Zord' *'Pteradactyl Dinozord' *'Wildcat Zord' Episodes #'The Tyrannosaurus Returns' - The digital adventure continues as three new DigiRangers (Davis, Yolanda, & Cody), receive their DigiMorphers & Davis meets Triceratops Dinozord, his partner. Triceratops Dinozord helps Davis call Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to fight off a Rhinox being controlled by the evil Digital Emperor. #'The Digi-Team Complete' - Cody, Yolanda, Davis, Sarah, & Isaac go to the Digital World. Yolanda & Cody get their partners (Firebird Thunderzord & Anklyozord). Davis & Triceratops Dinozord get captured by the Digital Emperor, & the others must save him. #'A New Digitude' - The group travels once again to the Digital World only to be attacked by the Digital Emperor. As they hide from him, T.K. & Carrie discover their own Digi-Eggs, which allow Wild White Tiger Zord & Brightstar to make T.K. & Carrie Digi-Morph to the SPD Kat Ranger & Kamen Rider Climax Liner Wing Form. #'Iron Octoplant' - Wild Wolf Zord is captured after causing an uprising in a rabbit-like monster village. He escapes & gets badly beaten up. Matt & the rest of the new DigiRangers go to the Digital World to save him. #'Old Reliable' - Dragon Origami Zord is now hostage to the Digital Emperor. Joe goes with the new DigiRangers to save them. But soon after they come into the Digital World, Cody gets hurt, & Joe stays to help him. #'Family Picnic' - Maggie & the new DigiRangers go to have a picnic in the Digital World. But Maggie falls into a hole &, along with Yolanda, is separated from the rest of the DigiRangers. They meet Wildcat Zord, but are then attacked by the Beetletron brothers, Gakko & Larvatron, who are under the Digital Emperor's control. #'Guardian Angel' - After trying to destroy a control spire located in a city, Carrie is separated from the rest of the group. Davis & T.K. return to rescue her. Carrie eventually manages to free Magnetron from the dark ring's control. #'Ken's Secret' - Davis' soccer team is playing against genius Ken's team. The DigiRangers later find out that he actually is the Digital Emperor. #'The Emperor's New Home' - Ken runs away from home, preferring to remain in the Digital World instead. He captures Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, & forces him to make Ty dark Digi-Morph, resulting in the uncontrollable Red Psycho Ranger. #'The Captive DigiZord' - Ken, angry at his inability to control the Red Psycho Ranger, works on his Dark Ring. Green Hunter A.V., in the hope that Ken might use him in his experiments, frees Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. However, as he reunites with Ty, Ken captures him with his new Dark Spiral, & makes him grow & attack the DigiRangers. #'Howl of Friendship' - Just after finding a new Digi-Egg, the DigiRangers are attacked by Flytrap & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, under the control of the Emperor's improved Dark Spiral. Davis eventually manage to activate the egg (after confirming his friendship to Triceratops Dinozord). Triceratops Dinozord helps Davis call Wild Wolf Zord & destroys the spiral. #'The Good, The Bad, & The Digi' - Pteradactyl Dinozord goes missing & the team ends up in a town straight out of a cowboy film. Staroid, under the control of Ken, puts the DigiRangers in jail, where they find the captured DigiZord. The girls of the group are promptly freed by a sheriff to go & play cards with him. Soon after, though, the boys manage to break out & destroy the Control Spire. #'His Master's Voice' - Carrie is dragged into a world that is neither the real world nor the Digital World. T.K., Wild White Tiger Zord, & Brightstar follow her, & together they are able to defeat Carden & destroy the Control Spire. However, the monsters that brought Carrie into their world warn her that their master will later come for her. #'The Wildcat of Sincerity' - The new DigiRangers eat at a diner. The owner of the shop, Ravenator, becomes angry because they do not have any money. Michael & Maggie come into the diner & pay the bill. Later, Ravenator ends up controlled by a Dark Spiral & hurts Maggie. Yolanda activates the Digi-Egg of Sincerity (after finally giving Ravenator the benefit of the doubt & promising to be sincere) to free the ultimate-level. #'Big Trouble in Little Edo' - The DigiRangers travels to a town out of the Japanese Edo period. While fleeing the controlled Flur de Tooth & Toady, they meet the ruler, Gekkor. Shortly after, Kamdor puts a spiral on Gekkor & the DigiRangers must stop the rampaging warrior. #'20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea' - A Barakouza gets the DigiRangers stuck under an oil platform. Cody admits to being afraid of water, so the others force Cody to get help to overcome his fear. He finds Joe, & they come back to save the rest of the group, who found the Digi-Egg of Reliability, Cody's second Digi-Egg. Cody can't accept the egg because he lied to his grandfather. But thanks to a pep talk from Joe about some lies that can be helpful, Cody overcomes his self doubt & ends up using the Egg. At the end, Dragon Origami Zord gives Cody a tour of the sea. #'Ghost of a Chance' - The TV Network has problems with their cameras & claim there is a ghost haunting the TV System. All the DigiRangers discover the ghost is really Lerigot. Lerigot tells them a cryptic message before vanishing. #'Run Yolanda Run!' - The DigiRangers decide to remain in the Digital World until they locate Ken's base, with Ty, Matt, & Isaac on a camping trip with Matt's dad as a cover story for their trip. Yolanda's recklessness causes Firebird Thunderbird to be hurt. Carrie & Wild White Tiger Zord stay behind with her. Meanwhile, Ken works on creating a monster named Chimera. #'An Old Enemy Returns' - All of the new DigiRangers (except Davis, who can't fly to the location) sneak into Ken's base. Ken goes into the Dark Whirlpool, even through Green Hunter A.V. told him not to. Diabolico comes out, & T.K. gets angry because of what he did to Brightstar long ago & fights Ken. When Ken escapes T.K., he releases Chimera on the DigiRangers, & they must flee. #'The Darkness Before Dawn' - Chimera soundly defeats the DigiRangers. Green Hunter A.V. leads Davis & Triceratops Dinozord to the power source of the base. It turns out to be a golden Digi-Egg, which Davis uses to Golden Armor Digi-Morph. #'The Digi-Chip of Kindness' - Chimera & Davis fight. Ken's base explodes, & Green Hunter A.V. gives all the power he has to help Davis defeat Chimera. Chimera dies, & Ken gets upset because Green Hunter A.V. is dead like his older brother, Sam. Davis finds the DigiChip of Kindness on the ground & gives it to Ken. #'Davis Cries Wolf' - Davis, in an effort to catch Carrie's attention, wants Triceratops Dinozord to grow like Brightstar. His effort only manages to anger a Power Driller that chases them across the land. Triceratops Dinozord grows into an unnatural size to fight him off. #'Genesis of Evil' - Ken reminisces about his brother Sam, his DigiMorpher, an e-mail he got, & when he first went into the Digital World (despite his temporary amnesia in the real world). He goes looking for Green Hunter A.V., & finds his starter form in Primary Village. #'If I had a Tail Hammer' - Davis, Carrie, & T.K. find that their DigiZords can't power-up. Cody is attacked by Electrovolt, leading to Ankylozord's unexpected growth. Ken sees a strange woman in his room that won't tell him her name. When Ken mysteriously Digi-Morphs into the Green Hunter Beetleborg & destroys Electrovolt, it leads the DigiRangers to question Ken's behavior. #'Spirit Needle' - The strange woman changes control spires into monsters. She turns one into a Golem Monster who tries to destroy a dam where Maggie & Wildcat Zord are. The DigiRangers cannot destroy the Golem Monster & are forced to get Ken & the Green Hunter A.V.'s help to destroy the Golem Monster. Once Wildcat Zord wakes up & reveals that the Golem Monster is a fake monster, which is deduced as the reason behind Ken's actions, Yolanda is able to get Firebird Thunderzord to grow into an unnatural size & helps destroy the Golem Monster. #'United We Stand' - The DigiRangers see that Ken's base is about to explode. Dungdigger, a monster made from control spires, attacks the DigiRangers. Ken comes, & Davis talks about friendship. Suddenly, Triceratops Dinozord & Green Hunter A.V. DNA Merge to the Tri-Beetle Megazord. #'Fusion Confusion' - The Tri-Beetle Megazord & Dungdigger continue fighting. Ken puts his DigiChip of Kindness into a slot in the base, but it does not do anything. The Tri-Beetle Megazord destroys the base entirely, & Isaac explains DNA Merging & the story of how the original DigiRangers gave up the powers of their DigiChips, which is why their DigiZords can't transform to ultimate level anymore. #'The Insect Master's Trap' - The DigiRangers arrive at the giant Giga House, where the strange woman lies in wait. As they draw closer to her, the group is attacked by different kinds of insect monsters. When they find the fly woman, however, she uses her flute to take control of Green Hunter A.V. & Crimson Insectizord as well. #'Hydrosect's Tangled Web' - Yolanda creates a counter to the strange woman's music (because she worked with Matt's band). She transforms into a monster called Hydrosect & a fight breaks. As the gang is about to defeat her, another monster, Itassis, sweeps in to save her. #'Ultimate Anti-Hero' - While Cody's doubts towards Ken causes Ken to leave the group, Itassis & Hydrosect combine a hundred control spires to create Megahorn. Even after Yolanda brings Ken back to the group so they could form the Tri-Beetle Megazord, Megahorn effortlessly defeats the DigiRangers, but refuses to finish the job, & instead leaves Itassis & Hydrosect, to search for a "worthy opponent". #'Opposites Attract' - While searching for Wild White Tiger Zord's tail ring, Yolanda, Carrie, Ken, & their DigiZords stumble into the Dark Ocean. When they are attacked by Blossomox, another of Hydrosect's creations, Wild White Tiger Zord & Firebird Thunderzord DNA Merge into the Burning Sphinx (only after Yolanda slaps Carrie in the face, something Carrie did earlier in the episode). #'If I Only Had A Heart' - Megahorn has a discussion about life with Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Hydrosect & Itassis turn their attention to the fabled Destiny Stone, destroying one & somehow causing Megahorn great pain in the process. #'A Chance Encounter' - Yolanda, while on a school trip, encounters Megahorn & several other monsters in the real world after the mega just destroyed a second Destiny Stone. Ken brings her Firebird Thunderzord, who helps her to combat the monster until they are suddenly brought back to the Digital World. #'Destiny in Doubt' - When Megahorn destroys the third stone, a monster briefly appears & Megahorn becomes convinced that this is his worthy opponent. At the next site, despite Brightstar growing after he touches the Stone, the Rangers lose the battle. Wild Wolf Zord tells the children about Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's discussion with their foe. #'Cody Takes A Stand' - Cody, worried about T.K., goes to see Matt, who tells him about how T.K. still carries the scars from the battle against Diabolico. Megahorn destroys one of the final two destiny stones. #'Stone Soup' - The DigiRangers head out to eat at another Ravenator restaurant. Hydrosect & Itassis are already there, badgering the monster to tell them what his soup recipe is. When he refuses, they look for themselves, & discover the final destiny stone in the soup springs. When Megahorn shows up, Brightstar & Ankylozord DNA Merge into the Horned Unizord, & the episode ends. #'Kyoto Dragon' - While the DNA Merged megazord holds off Megahorn, Davis gets the idea of moving the last Destiny Stone with the D3s. Instead of moving it, this summons Scorch, the warrior that appeared as earlier destiny stones were destroyed. Megahorn attacks Scorch but quickly is shoved off, & leaves. After explaining many such things as the true purpose of the control spires & DigiZord calling, Scorch warns the group about their true enemy, the one controlling Hydrosect & Itassis. Davis sees a control spire in the real world. #'A Very Digi Christmas' - As Christmas approaches, the DigiRangers take on a festive mood. Ken goes so far as to throw a party (the first time he was truly happy in a long time). The younger group brings the DigiZord partners of the original DigiRangers into the real world. However, their holiday cheer ends when control spires & rampaging monsters appear worldwide. #'Dragon Power' - The DigiRangers receive one of Scorch's Digicores, which results in the Tri-Beetle Megazord transforming into Beast Mode, who helps them to join the other DigiRangers worldwide. It also restores the original eight's ability to go to the ultimate level. #'DigiRanger World Tour Part 1' - The American DigiRangers split up. Maggie & Davis team up with the Asian DigiRangers, while Carrie & Isaac go to help those in other parts of America. #'DigiRanger World Tour Part 2' - In Australia, Cody & Joe meet with Derek to fight marine monsters. In Paris, T.K. & Ty receive help from T.K.'s grandfather to save a French DigiRanger held in Versailles. #'DigiRanger World Tour Part 3' - Ken & Matt help out the Mexican DigiRangers, while Sarah & Yolanda helped those in Russia & Siberia. They all return back to the U.S., just in time for Christmas. However, Hydrosect is still up to something. #'Invasion of the Fenghuang Corps' - A new enemy, Fenghuang, appears, along with his followers. With the aid of Scorch's power given up by the older warriors, the Tri-Beetle Megazord triumphs against Striking by mode changing into his Fighter Mode! #'Dark Sun, Dark Spore' - Oswald Yak & his cronies kidnap Ken, & use his Dark Spore to create new ones to implant in gathered children. Meanwhile, Fenghuang's servants engage the DigiRangers, &, in order to win, the DigiRangers must kill both of them. #'The Dark Gate' - Oswald, having no more use for Ken, attempts to hand him off to Fenghuang, however, Davis intervenes. The other DigiRangers arrive, & with their help, Ken is able to open a gate to the Dark Ocean & send Fenghuang through it. #'Duel of the Dinos' - Megahorn confronts Oswald, who tells him the truth about his creation. The monster tries to destroy Oswald, but is stopped by both Tyrannosaurus Dinozord (which was the result of another power boost he received from Scorch) & the Tri-Beetle Megazord. After a fierce battle, they plead with Megahorn to befriend them. #'Megahorn's Destiny' - One of the children's Dark Spores grows into a Dark Flower, which is harvested by Oswald despite the DigiRangers' best efforts to stop him. Cody's grandfather tries to convince Oswald to give up villainy, but fails. Before Oswald can kill him, however, Megahorn takes the fatal blast. The dying mega uses the last remnants of power to seal the digital gate at Highton View Terrace. #'Oswald's Shame' - Oswald & the children infected with the Dark Spores try to go to the Digital World, but, due to Megahorn's sealing of the gate, travel to a different world, where Vampirus, who had hidden within Oswald ever since his defeat, makes his appearance. #'The Last Temptation of the DigiRangers' - Vampirus tempts the DigiRangers with illusions of their dreams coming true, but Davis, whose dream was that Triceratops Dinozord could grow more powerful to defeat the villain, guides them out. The others follow his example, causing the DigiRangers to morph into all their super forms at once. #'A Million Points of Light' - The six DigiRangers, assisted by DigiRangers all over the world & Oswald's gathered children, destroy Vampirus. Oswald is left dying in the dream dimension & uses the power of the dimension to help restore the Digital World to its original state. Twenty-five years later, when everyone in the Real World has a DigiZord partner, both groups of DigiRangers are grown & their children now hold the responsibility of protecting the worlds. Movies Digi-Hurricane Touchdown! The story involves the next generation of DigiRanger children after they travel from the U.S. to Canada & meet up with Wallace, helping him to stop the menace of an enigmatic threat. As a kid, Wallace was given two DigiZords, an Elephant & a Rabbit. But one day Rabbit Zord mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Stag Beetle (it is later revealed that he was kidnapped & corrupted by a rogue viral program). T.K. & Carrie are the first ones to encounter Stag Beetle in Vancouver while they are visiting Maggie; he kidnaps Maggie (she disappears before T.K. & Carrie's eyes along with the rest of the older DigiRangers & all were placed in another dimension where they met their younger versions caused by Stag Beetle). Wallace eventually explains his connection to Stag Beetle & that Stag Beetle wants to see Wallace again, which was why the DigiZords kidnapped the older DigiRangers -- because they, like him, have DigiMorphers. But when Wallace refused to go with Stag Beetle after it swiped Elephant Zord away, the monster evolved to Lepus, & then Master Vile, making Wallace & the DigiRangers meet their younger versions as well. Wallace figured out that his DigiZords's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Wallace a kid again. In this battle, Carrie & T.K. gave young Wallace & Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, giving Davis the Dragon Armor & Wallace his Master Mode (Gold Version). After the battle was over, Master Vile was defeated & the older DigiRangers reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Wallace discovered that his DigiZord is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. Venjix's Revenge In this movie that takes place three months after Vampirus's defeat, the DigiRangers go up against Venjix again. Ty & Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with O-Megazord, while the younger DigiRangers go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Red Lights (Venjix's Starter form). With the help of Kamen Rider Climax Liner Wing Form & SPD Kat Ranger (with Brightstar & Wild White Tiger Zord), O-Megazord was able to destroy Venjix again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Red Lights to go to the Real World. This also trapped O-Megazord, Kamen Rider Climax Liner Wing Form & SPD Kat Ranger within the internet. Things go out of control when the Red Lights in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Serpentera, a more powerful & invincible Mega in Venjix's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither O-Megazord (who had somehow blasted his way back into the real world) nor Tri-Beetle Megazord were able to defeat it on their own even with the Giga Crusher attack which eradicated Vampirus. In the end, O-Megazord reverts back to Wild Wolf Zord & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to give Tri-Beetle Megazord Fighter Mode his power in the form of the Omni Blade after the latter is injured in a counterattack, powering him up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Tri-Beetle Megazord is able to strike down Serpentera, splitting his head in half & causing him to revert back into the Red Lights. With the help of the energy from the DigiRanger DigiMorphers & the cell phones from the other kids of the U.S., the Omega Blade powers up & sends all of the Red Lights back to the Digital World. Category:Fan Fiction